


Colours <3

by sunflower_rain



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_rain/pseuds/sunflower_rain
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see black and white until you meet your soulmate.
Kudos: 3





	Colours <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk I'm just messing around. Idk how much I'll update

Haechan looked at the field teeming with flowers sprawled out before him. The wind tickled his cheeks and ruffled his hair gently, delivering a pleasant, familiar smell. The sun, a glaring hot white, complimented the easy breeze nicely. A smile blossomed on his face. This was his safe place, the only place he ever felt truly serene. Sunflowers, a nice, soft grey covered the field, dancing their way through the tall, dark grey grass.  
He always wondered what it would be like to see the world in full colour. But Haechan was only 17, so it wasn’t abnormal in the slightest. None of his peers had met their soulmates yet.  
The field lie in the clearing of a rather large forest, not far from his house. He used to come here to study, or when he felt all alone, searching for answers, but now it was a place of serenity and reading. He sat down, holding his book as one might hold a baby. When he reached the ground, he opened his book and began to read.  
Page after page, hours passed, until it was almost time for the sun to dip below the horizon. His eyelids gradually start to droop, feeling heavy as the watery light soothed him and the scent of fresh flowers welcomed sleep. The sun’s still sinking in the sky when a loud crack awakens Haechan. He closes his book and tucks it under his arm, shooting up and turning around to find a boy about his age. Next to him appeared to be the boy's younger sister. They both had dark brown hair and pale, glowing skin. There was an otherworldly beauty about them. In that instant, Haechan felt something change, but he couldn’t quite pin it down... that was, until he realizes that he knows the colour of their eyes and clothes. He actually sees the pigments in everything, the beautiful sunset and the way the sunflowers lit up the field as the sun sinks deeper into the sky. Somehow, the names of each hue floods his head, he knows which colour is which.   
“Um... are you okay?” the girl asks in a sweet voice. Haechan turns to her and hugs her gently. She pulls away a little and Haechan lets go. “Oh, I’m sorry. I got a little carried away. I’m Haechan, will you go out with me?”   
She looks puzzled and a melancholy look flashes across the boys face, but disappears as quickly as it came. “I’m Mark, and this is my sister, Jisoo,” Mark says in a beautiful voice. Haechan shakes the thought out of his head and turns to Jisoo. “So, what do you say?” Jisoo nods. “Okay...”   
(Flash forward two months)  
“Hiiii!” Jisoo says and attacks Haechan with a hug. “It’s our two month anniversary!” Haechan nods almost as if he isn’t there, like his mind is somewhere else. He just can’t get Mark out of his head. He doesn’t know why, he just feels off for some reason.


End file.
